Harry Potter and the Mystery behind the veil
by luv4snuffles
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPDATED AS OF 10.12.03] Well this is Harry's 6th year in hogwarts, he discovers alot about the department of mysteries. Order of the phoenix spoilers! please R & R
1. Short Note

Author's Introduction  
  
Ever since I found this site I was always trying to find that perfect replica of the 6th Harry Potter book that I longed for. This site has been an answer to my dreams. I can read countless versions of the story I love so much, and not wait three painful years for the next story in the series. (We all felt the pain while waiting for Order of the Phoenix, that's for sure.) Although this story is not planned out at all, I thought I could have some fun just creating what ever pops up in my mind. So this is the beginning. Most of this story is going to be dedicated to Sirius, because he is probably what the Book 6 is going to be about anyways, and in other words, he is my most favorite character. I have read the whole series countless times, and every time I read "Sirius" now, I get all misty-eyed. I think I'd speak for everyone to say that every one of us prays for just a bit of "Sirius-ness" in the books to come. Because to most of us, he's like a brother, or a close friend.  
  
I'd also like to thank J.K. Rowling for just creating a book so powerful that you can cry for days just because a fictional character died. I was quite mad with her for killing Sirius, but I understand why she had to do it, and I recognize her as a complete genius and the best author that ever lived. So I don't know when I will update because again, this story is not planned, but I will try to get a little inspiration once in a while. This is my first fan-fic so bear with me. Well I'll stop my blabbing, and you can continue with the story, enjoy and please review!  
  
Also: Harry Potter, and all characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
-Luv4snuffles 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter one  
  
'W-would you like some more toast Harry dear?' came the voice of a very nervous aunt.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, and momentarily looked at his aunt, then shook his head and went back to his hash browns. Things have been very different in number four, privet drive ever since Harry's return from Kings Cross. For once in his life he had been treated fairly and fed properly, for another matter, he was asked to do nothing in his house. His aunt, uncle and cousin all remained nervously quiet, and were extra nice where anything concerned him. This would have been normal to any other person in the world, but to this boy, it was strangely annoying. His Aunt Petunia had been convinced that her house had been "bugged", so whenever it was heard that Harry was being treated improperly, the mad group of freaks would arrive at her quiet orderly house and turn them all to frogspawn. She shuddered to wonder what the neighbors would think. So now, Harry got even more to eat then his hippopotamus-sized cousin, who glared at him from the edge of the table, but was too scared to say anything.  
  
In short age of sixteen years, Harry has battled murderers, defeated monsters, and escaped the enemy to which he has been bonded to from the day he was born, several times. A few short months ago, he had lost the only person who mattered to him in the world, the only relative to which he had, and who he looked up to. Sirius Black. Countless nights Harry could be heard screaming at the top of his voice for Sirius to come back to him. For the horrible nightmare that had been played in his head like a movie every time he went to sleep, would haunt him. He'd even wake up with his arms outstretched in front of him, just trying to grab Sirius before he made that deathly fall. Sirius laughed at his cousin Bellatrix, then was hit with a spell and fell through the archway, and didn't fall out from the other side. Every night that scene haunted him. Every night.  
  
'Did you send a letter to those frea-' Petunia kicked Vernon under the table and Vernon quickly changed his "frea" to a hacking cough. Vernon cleared his throat then continued,  
  
'Did you send a letter to those friends of yours recently?' he said, with a painful smile on his face. A few short weeks ago, Harry had met the entire order when he exited platform 9 and ¾, they told him to send a letter to them every couple of days to say that he was being treated properly, or else they would come for a visit. Petunia darted her eyes all over the house no doubt looking for a hidden camera.  
  
'Erm, no I don't think I have,' Harry said, and enjoyed the look of pure terror on Dudley's face.  
  
'But, I think I will go now, if that's ok with you.' He said.  
  
'By all means GO! I mean, please do so Harry,' Vernon said, his face returning to color.  
  
Harry grabbed his last piece of bacon, before Dudley could reach them, then turned to the stairs and went to his room.  
  
This room is what changed the house from normal to abnormal. As he entered, the most unlikely of all pets, a snowy owl flew to his shoulder and hooted happily.  
  
'Yes Hedwig, I didn't forget you' Harry said, while reaching in his pocket for his remaining piece of bacon. Hedwig grabbed the bacon with her beak, gave a muffled hoot of thanks and flew to her perch.  
  
Harry then turned to his desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
July 30th - he wrote, then remembered that his birthday was tomorrow, and that he had been in this house for 4 weeks. He wanted to get out soon.  
  
July 30th  
  
Dear Professor Lupin,  
  
Just writing to tell you guys that I'm ok, although I would fancy a visit around now, staying here is driving me nuts. The Dursleys are convinced that my house is bugged and, that the order is watching and listening to our every word. I've been waiting until the time when you guys decide to come and get me, because all this nice behavior around me is definitely bizarre. - He paused. He'd been wanting to talk about Sirius, and Lupin was one of Sirius' best friends. But he didn't know if Lupin wanted to, he would understand better than Ron or Hermione. They both had parents; they both never lost someone so close.  
  
I still won't believe Sirius is gone. Hey Professor, you know a lot about dark arts and things, are you sure there isn't some way we could go into that archway and get Sirius? Where does it go anyway? I'm going to Mrs. Figg's house or something, because I can't stand this house any more. Harry  
  
Harry went over to Hedwig and tied his letter to her leg, then she flew off into the sunset. Harry then immediately thought of Ron, and regretted sending Hedwig off at once. He pulled another sheet of parchment, dipped his quill in ink and wrote.  
  
Ron,  
  
Just waiting until the order comes and collects me because I've been here way too long. The Dursleys are treating me nicely, believe that. And I'm not bothered at all anymore, not even by Dudley. May seem like paradise to most, but to me it's like a funeral. -  
  
He stopped at the word funeral, and thought about Sirius yet again. How were they even going to have a funeral for him if he's really dead? No wait, don't think about that. He's alive, I know it.  
  
How did your mum react when you told her that I was the one supplying Fred and George with the money for their shop? I bet they're making a bundle. Anyway, say hi to everyone for me.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry amused himself knowing that Fred and George were going to take Dr. Filibuster out of business, he can sure use some of their fireworks to create some racket in this house, too much quiet seemed strange to him. He left the letter next to Hedwig's perch so she could take it to Ron when she comes back.  
  
Harry went downstairs and was immediately met by his aunt and uncle.  
  
'So. boy, did they get the letter? Because I'm not having those kind of freaks here under my roof-'  
  
'VERNON!!!!' Petunia roared, and hid behind his large body, muttering something about how "they're" listening.  
  
'Oh no. they'll have to hear about that' Harry said, an evil grin on his face.  
  
'No, no boy. I di-didn't say anything. I-I didn't mean that.' Vernon said, stuttering.  
  
'WE DIDN'T MEAN THAT O, FRIENDS OF HARRY. JUST DON'T TURN US INTO SLUGS PLEASE!!!!!' Petunia shrieked, still fully hidden behind Vernon.  
  
'Well, Hedwig is out right now, so when she returns I shall inform them of this. situation' Harry said, having no intention to send a message at all.  
  
Petunia burst into tears and Vernon's face turned purple again.  
  
Harry strode out the front doors still laughing about how much fright he caused for the Dursleys. He made his way over to Mrs. Figg's house; now knowing she was a squib, so it was perfectly fine to talk with her. He walked up her front lawn, expecting to trip over numerous cats. But strangely, didn't find any at all.  
  
He knocked on her door and waited for the old screechy "I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
  
When she opened the door he stood to the side to let the river of cats out, without clawing him to death. Except when she did open it, there were no cats.  
  
'Harry!' She said pulling him inside.  
  
'Hi Mrs. Figg, what's new in the wizard world' Harry said, eyeing The Daily Prophet on her kitchen table.  
  
'Oh, nothing Harry, nothing' Mrs. Figg said, placing it on top her newspaper pile.  
  
'But-' Harry started, but was suddenly knocked down to the floor by a large mass of black fur. Harry slowly lifted himself up only to be paralyzed with confusion.  
  
'Snuffles?' Harry said, staring at the black shaggy dog.  
  
Eek! My very first fan fiction chapter!!! I hope you guys like it. I must say that I am a VERY big Sirius fan (look at my pen name, duh) And I'm devastated by his death. Well I won't mention any more Sirius news here, you'll just have to read the next chapter. once I write it. Well, please review! I'd love to get any at all. So feel free to give your opinion or pointers, or criticize me I'd love criticism. Constructive or not . Stay tuned! 


	3. Chapter 2

(Author's note: I know my spelling and grammar suck, but hey I'm only 14. I'll get better when I'm older. Review, review, review! Oh and **** means scene change, and *~*~*~ means start and end of dream sequence. k?)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
'Snuffles?' Harry repeated, utterly bewildered.  
  
'What's that Harry? Snuffles? Yes, yes, that might do, I'm not good at naming pets very well,' Mrs. Figg said.  
  
'No it's Sirius! I knew you would come back!' Harry said throwing himself at the dog and hugging it.  
  
'Where were you? Where did you go after you fell in through the veil? Why aren't you changing back into your human form Sirius, I want to talk!' Harry said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
'Are you to tell me that Sirius was an animagus?' Mrs. Figg said, mouth slightly open.  
  
'Of course he is! He's right there!' Harry yelled, pointing at the dog.  
  
'Harry, I know you miss Sirius a lot Harry, but we have to accept that he's gone. You saw him fall through that, whatever it was. And you have no reason to assume that this stray dog is your godfather. I found this stray running around my house and I've taken an immediate liking to him. So I've decided to keep him, since it doesn't look like he's had a decent meal in weeks.' said Mrs. Figg.  
  
Tears threatened to fall from Harry's eyes as he slowly absorbed what Mrs. Figg had just said.  
  
'But, but he looks just like him, and he acts just like him too,' said Harry, his voice slightly hurt.  
  
'Yes, that is why I've decided to keep him, and let all my other cats go. He is oh so friendly.' Said Mrs. Figg fondly, and patted "Snuffles" on the head.  
  
'Would you like some tea Harry? I've just made a pot' said Mrs. Figg  
  
'No, that's alright Mrs. Figg, I think I'll go home now, it is getting late' said Harry.  
  
'Yes, yes. It is rather dark outside, we don't want another one of those dementor attacks repeating itself.' Said Mrs. Figg.  
  
'Ok, I'll be going now, goodbye' said Harry, taking one last look on the dog he so strongly believed was his godfather.  
  
'Bye, Snuffles,' said Harry, as the dog gave one last bark.  
  
Harry left the path and walked across the road back to Number four, with a lump in his throat. There was something in that dog that was just so familiar. He thought, as he opened the door. Without looking at the Dursleys, he went up the stairs to his room.  
  
He didn't even have the mood to laugh at Dudley as he gave a frightened squeak when he saw Harry, and ran to his room.  
  
Harry opened his door, walked over to his bed and collapsed on it, misery coursing through his mind. Why did Sirius have to leave him? Now he was utterly alone. No parents, no godfather, no one. But there had to be some way to bring him back. No, he didn't need to bring him back. Sirius is still alive; all he had to do was find him.  
  
Harry went over to his book shelve and took out the picture album Hagrid gave him in his first year. He flipped a couple pages and found Sirius. He was standing next to Harry's parents holding a wine glass, laughing. He then flipped a couple pages and found one that was unusually thick. When Harry looked, he saw that two of the pages were stuck together. He carefully peeled them apart and found pictures he never saw before, pictures of Sirius. The first picture was of Sirius lying on a couch with a baby sleeping on his chest. Harry concluded that his mother took this picture, since it wasn't moving. He took the picture out of the album and looked on the back.  
  
A neat loopy writing, no doubt his mother's, said "Sirius and Baby Harry."  
  
He looked at the next picture, and saw his mother and father kissing under a mistletoe, and Sirius holding the same baby, slightly older.  
  
Harry held back the tears, and quietly concluded in his mind, 'I will find you Sirius, no matter what I do'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was striding into the ministry of magic. He took the elevator and stopped on the 12th floor. He took a left, stepping out of the elevator, and walked to the end of the corridor. The last door read:  
  
Floo Network Department  
  
Head of Department -Cornelius Fudge. Harry knocked on the door, and when getting no response muttered 'Alohomora'.  
  
Fudge's face was hidden behind a teetering pile of paperwork, he squawked, 'No one is supposed to be in here, Ministry work is being done.'  
  
'I wonder why the Minister of Magic of all people, is taking charge of something so low as the floo network?' Harry said, with a grimace on his face.  
  
'Ah, Percy, how divine to meet you here. Well, no one has the most experience in this building as I. And the safety work being done here is not up to my standards. So I have taken over the department.'  
  
'Wise choice, Cornelius.' Harry said, slowly walking over to him. When he reached Fudge's desk, he put his hand inside his pocket and brought out a miniscule carved wooden skull. He thrust it into Fudge's hands, and just when Fudge was about to give Harry a quizzical look, he disappeared out of sight.  
  
'My plan is working.' Harry said, closing the door. He magically locked it dissaparated.  
  
********************************************************************* Fudge dropped out of the air, and landed on a warm rug in front of a fire.  
  
'What in the bloody-'.  
  
'What a surprise Mr. Fudge. What a surprise.' Harry said, in a low hiss.  
  
'No, it can't be, where am I? I have to get out of here .'  
  
'Diffluo!' A squeaky voice said, wand pointed at Fudge.  
  
'I'm impressed, Wormtail, I didn't think you had the intelligence to perform a spell quite as complex as that.' Harry said, in his snake-like voice, while Wormtail shifted and whimpered.  
  
'What have you done to me, how come I can't dissaparate?'  
  
'That, Fudge, was the anti-dissaperation spell. Now there is no way you can escape' Nott said.  
  
'D-Death Eaters? B-but I put you all in Azkaban in the summer. How did you get out?' said Fudge.  
  
'If your hard head could think any faster, Fudge, I would think you would have caught it by now.' Harry said again.  
  
'W-what are y-you talking about.'  
  
'The dementors are on our side, you imbecile. Crucio.' Harry said, pointing his wand at Fudge.  
  
Fudge fell to the floor screaming and twitching in agony. Harry let him go in a few seconds.  
  
'Why are you doing this to me?'  
  
'Because, you will join our side. You will carry out my plans, and I will reward you. I will give you powers beyond your imagination. However, if you fail, you will be punished. And you will be exposed, expelling you from your position as Minister of Magic.' Harry said, eyes glowing in the dark.  
  
'W-What if I don't join you right now.' Fudge said, confidence failing.  
  
'Then you die, now. Avada-'  
  
'No, no wait.' Fudge said, dropping to the ground.  
  
'I will join you.'  
  
'You have made a fine choice, Minister. Step forward and I will let you into the circle of power. We will divide, and conquer.' Harry said.  
  
Fudge stepped into the light of the fire, and Harry took out a long metal rod with the skull's shape on the end, glowing orange. He pressed it onto Fudge's left forearm, and he let out a cry of pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry received a pain so agonizing in his scar, that he thought it would split open from the torture. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, he sat bolt upright, covered in a cold sweat. The pictures from the album he was looking at when he fell asleep were scattered all over his bed, all of whom the people in the pictures were still smiling and waving merrily at him. Harry then realized what he had just witnessed. Fudge is now a death eater. Harry fainted and back down onto his bed.  
  
(Ok, that must have been kind of confusing, since the characters are changing from Harry to percy in the floo department scene. But think about it. In harry's dreams, he can only witness one person's whereabouts, and that person cant just walk in there himself to capture fudge. So put 2 and 2 together. I apologize again for my grammar and spelling, it's very crappy. Anyways "diffluo" isn't a real spell, I went to a English-Latin converter, and converted the word "disappear". I'm a genius, aren't I? Lol. Ok I had to change a lot of things in the story to make it work, I'm sure Mrs. Figg would have known that Sirius was an animagus, but it worked out well for my plan. What else.. Hmm oh ya, I'm not sure what level is the whole Floo department, so, I just made it up. Not very professional. But I'm not. Lol. And also, I'm very sure that fudge would ever be head of the floo department, but it works out for me as well. So that's all, please review, I'm a new writer, and I'd appreciate it.) 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
(Author's note:  
  
Manda - Thanks for all the ideas for the story! And yes, my grammar is waaaaaay better than yours. ;)  
  
muffinlover - The thing is, my Microsoft word can't save in html format. The only format it can save in that works for fanfiction.net is .doc so that's what I save it in. Shannon- Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you like my story. And don't worry, there will be a lot of parts you will love.  
  
Sign of Scorpio - (I love your name) Thanks for the support. I'm going to try to create my own version of the archway events. But we all know J.K. Rowling trumps us all. It's true, I did sort of rush chapter two, but I just had too many ideas in my head, and I wanted to write them down quickly before I forgot. Heheehe, thanks.)  
  
Harry awoke to a flock of owls surrounding him, all holding a package or two, or in Hedwig's case, Errol. Forgetting all about Fudge and the Death Eaters, Harry jumped out of bed (after removing a picture that had found it's way to his forehead, and stuck there) and seized the largest package he could find. The first one was from Mad-Eye Moody. He ripped it open, and goggled at the gift. It was a large, shiny foe-glass. Harry then proceeded to rip and tear apart the remaining present's wrappings, until he had mountains of Honeydukes candy from Hermione, Tonks, and Ginny, A whole box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from Fred and George, A package of sweets from Mrs. Weasley, 'Quidditch Maneuvers made easy', from Ron, The Quibbler magazine from Luna, (How to exterminate Pudidins), and a fruitcake from Hagrid. (It strongly smelled of bubotuber pus, so Harry set it in the corner of his room.) Then when he cleaned up all the rubbish, he found two other presents he didn't see before. He picked up the long, thin box, and grabbed his dinner knife to break the ribbon surrounding it. He picked up the card first and read:  
  
Harry, I think this will come in use later on in your life. Of course, you were the one to find it, and I'm sure the creator would want you to have it. Use it wisely,  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry racked his brains for something that he found that might be in Dumbldore's possession but could find no answer. So he carefully opened the case and gasped. Sitting in the wooden casing was Godric Griffindor's sword that he had pulled out of The Sorting hat during his second year, in the battle between himself and Voldemort. Voldemort had let out 'the monster within' from Hogwarts, which turned out to be a long, menacing basilisk. Harry then used the sword to kill the basilisk, and turned the sword in to Dumbledore. Shining in the sunlight, Harry can still make out the tiny words 'Godric Griffindor' on the handle. He took a few practice swings, and then put it down slowly and carefully onto his bed.  
  
Suddenly a large barn owl entered his beside window, dropped an envelope at his feet and flew away.  
  
Harry bent down, and when suddenly seeing the official Hogwarts crest, shuddered. On the front it said: Harry Potter. O.W.L results.  
  
(P means practical exam and W means written exam)  
  
History Of Magic - W - Poor  
  
Charms - W - Exceeds Expectations, P - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Herbology - W - Acceptable, P - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts - W - Outstanding, P - Outstanding  
  
Divination - W - Poor, P - Troll  
  
Transfiguration - W - Exceeds Expectations, P - Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - W - Exceeds Expectations, P - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Astronomy - W - Poor, P - Dreadful Potions - (ok, Harry thought. This is what mattered. If he failed this, then it's year after year of potions until he could become an Auror.)  
  
W - (Harry took a deep breath) Outstanding, P - Outstanding. Harry was shocked. He was still, mouth open and eyes frozen. He had passed Potions; he was going to become an Auror. Just one more year, Harry told himself. Then he laughed. He had achieved 12 O.W.Ls. He threw the papers onto the floor, stomped on them and let out a loud whoop.  
  
Then he saw the last present out of the corner of his eye. It looked like books, covered in a brown paper and tied with ribbon. He took out the card and opened it. It read:  
  
Dear Harry, Happy birthday. I am amazed on how much you have grown. I remember just the other day when you grabbed the shirt of my robes when I was holding you as a baby, and you managed to soak the whole arm with drool. Harry, I know that Sirius' death has been affecting you. It has been affecting me too. I've known Sirius since the first Hogwarts ride I've ever ridden. And I still remember everything him, James and I have done together. Harry, I know it must be hard for you to be alone at a time like this. Not even knowing your parents, then losing your godfather. But I just want you to know, that I will be here for you. Sirius may have been the official godfather, but I have been there the whole time, with Sirius and James, watching you grow since you were a baby. If you need anything or want to talk about anything, just talk to me. I would understand. Harry, you must also keep saying to yourself that Sirius is gone. That archway in the Department of Mysteries is an extremely dangerous artifact that has been in that building even before the Ministry of Magic. They still don't understand it. I know you are mad Harry. It is normal to be mad at him. I am mad at him for leaving me all alone, as you are too. During school it was always Sirius and James and I. When your father left us, I was mad at him too. I was mad at him for giving us all the disappointment of never having one laugh with him ever again. Just look on the bright side of Sirius leaving us. Now he's with your mother and father. I was in headquarters the other day, and I found this. Sirius had it wrapped up and waiting for you on your birthday. I hope you have some fun with it. As we did when we were your age. Don't blame yourself Harry. It was not your fault for him leaving us. And he certainly does not blame you either.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Harry looked up from the card with tear stained eyes. How could he be so selfish? Why was he only thinking that Sirius' disappearance was only depressing and angering to him? Lupin had known him from that first step into the Hogwarts train. He had known him all his life, watching him grow up to the adult he was. He had witnessed every prank, every laugh, every tear. Harry could still hear Sirius' laugh echoing in his ears. Full of happiness, full of joy. He put the card down and picked up the present, shaking slightly. He slowly unwrapped the present, as to preserve anything Sirius put his time into, just for him. When it was unwrapped, it was the back of a book. He turned it over, and in shining gold letters it said: The Mauraders guide to your daily tricks, jokes and pranks. Harry smiled slightly. It was just like Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs to make something like this. He never gave one thought to Wormtail, he told himself that he never would, when he found out that he was the actual murderer of his parents. He opened it up to the first page, and read the writing:  
  
The Mauraders present, a guide to your daily tricks, jokes and pranks. All made by the Mauraders themselves. By using the pranks in this book, you will agree to perform at least one, on the hook nosed, greasy haired, slimy old git, Snivellus. Or else. And we aren't joking, we really did curse this book. Have fun! (here it had a red drawing of a devil-ish smiley face). Sincerely, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs. (Mostly Prongs, as I did get the idea for this whole book). (Eat dung, Prongs. I, Padfoot made up most of these pranks.) (Well if it hadn't been for my neat writing, this book wouldn't be here at all, so I think I, Moony deserve the most Praise.) (Shut it, Moony.)  
  
Harry laughed out loud at this. He was glad that his parents and best friends hated the same person with as much passion as he did. He turned to the index of listed pranks to pull.  
  
Page 3 - How to switch a person's voice with an animal's voice.  
  
Page 4 - How to make a person compliment everyone that passes them.  
  
Page 5 - How to make a person howl every time they see the moon. (Brought to you by Moony)  
  
Page 6 - How to make a person believe that they are a newborn flobberworm.  
  
Page 7 - How to make a person sprout fangs before they eat any meat.  
  
Page 8 - How to make a person imitate a niffler, and collect anything shiny.  
  
Page 9 - How to shoot a small object up a person's nose. (Also brought to you by Moony)  
  
Page 10 - How to make a person recite what color underwear they are wearing.  
  
Page 11 - How to make a person proclaim that they're a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world.  
  
Page 12 - How to make a person cry at any time.  
  
..  
  
Harry amused himself looking at the pages upon pages of pranks his father, Remus and Sirius created. His favorite was the 'How to make a person insult themselves for minutes.' He will certainly use this one. He may even live up to his automatic promise to the Mauraders, and conjure one of those onto his own potions master.  
  
As Harry walked with his treasure to his bookcase, then suddenly a smaller, thinner book fell out of the Guide to Pranks. Harry didn't notice. He was thinking about sending an owl straightaway to Lupin, to thank him for such a comforting letter, and for sending him the present that Sirius would have sent him, himself. He went over to the package of sweets that Mrs. Weasley had sent him, and reached in for anything. He raised his hand out of the package when he saw it. Fudge. Panic streaked his mind. He had forgotten. He raced over to his desk, seized a strip of parchment and began to write in a hurry.  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I had a dream last night that Voldemort went to the Ministry of Magic, disguised as Percy. Then he captured Fudge, who is also head of the Floo Department. Then he told Fudge that if he joined him, he would give Fudge powers. And if he didn't he would expose him, or kill him on the spot. Fudge said he'd join. And Voldemort put the death eaters mark on his skin. What are we going to do?  
  
He strode over to Hedwig, currently eating an owl treat; she ruffled up her feathers and came forward to Harry, sensing that this was important. Harry tied the letter to her leg and she took off, at top speed.  
  
For nearly an hour, Harry paced his bedroom, waiting for an answer. Suddenly Hedwig flew in, and dropped the letter in Harry's hands. She then proceeded to her water pail and drained it.  
  
Harry tore the scroll open, and read:  
  
Harry,  
  
The dream that you had seems indeed real. Cornelius Fudge is nowhere to be seen. Whatever you do, do not use the Floo network for anything. We will come to collect you very soon. I am calling up the Order to discuss the matter. Do not leave the house.  
  
(End of Chapter three!! YAAAAY! Ok just a few matters to discuss. The Barbie girl song, is by Aqua, just in case I'm breaking any copyright rules or anything. Well I've gotten a lot more reviews! Keep them coming I love them!! I'm surprised that I wrote 3 chapters in 3 days. Maybe that means that the 4th one will come tomorrow? Not sure. Well make sure to give any constructive criticism or pointers. I'd love that. Because the more one writes, the more they improve.) 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
[Author's note: muffinlover - Thanks for your reviews, I'm sorry you weren't feeling too well when you read my story, and I'm happy it made you feel better :) Mordred - Thanks for your review! And for the encouragement to start writing my own fan - fic. It really brings out your creativity when you're writing a story. The reason I based it all on Sirius is to make my only wish to come true, and.. That would ruin my plot so I won't say it. Lina Lupin - I'm glad you like my story :) I thought everyone would understand what I did; I guess not, my mind is very complicated. Ok it wasn't Percy capturing Fudge. It was Voldemort disguised as a ministry worker, who happened to be Percy. And he didn't attack anyone because he would draw attention to himself. Secondly, Harry was in Percy because it was Voldemort, but I've already said that, and Harry can't be anyone other than Voldemort in his dreams. So. that wraps it up.] ]  
  
Harry had gasped out loud after reading Dumbledore's latest letter. So he wasn't insane, Fudge really was a Death Eater. He dashed up to his desk and took out three separate sheets of paper. One for Hermione, one for Ron, and one for. Sirius. Harry breathed in and out.  
  
'He is alive, so he will get the letter'. He said, with confidence in his voice. But shortly after writing the news on the papers, and sending them all off with Hedwig, she returned with Sirius's letter. Harry just took one look at Hedwig, and then collapsed on his bed, in a flurry of disappointment, anger and depression.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. 'Harry? There's some breakfast w-waiting downstairs for you, if you w-want any that is.' Came the voice of Aunt Petunia. Harry opened the door, and Petunia gawped seeing all the presents everywhere.  
  
'Happy birthday Harry!' Petunia said nervously, pulling him into somewhat of a hug, trying to touch him as less as possible.  
  
'Err, thanks Aunt Petunia' Harry said, pulling away quickly. Had that really happened? Harry walked downstairs and took in the beautiful smell of bacon, pancakes, and eggs.  
  
'Sit down, sit down,' Petunia said, piling food into Harry's plate. 'Is Dudders still in the shower?' Petunia said, while Vernon nodded. Harry snorted; he doubted Dudley ever practiced a type of hygiene.  
  
Vernon sat at the table, newspapers open in front of him. He put it down and took a sip of coffee. He got up, and then went upstairs, returning shortly with an object in his hand.  
  
He walked to the table where Harry sat, wolfing down pancakes smothered in maple syrup. 'Happy birthday, Harry.' He said gruffly. 'How old are you anyway?' Harry looked up, astounded. Wow this is really paying off. He thought. First he actually gets a decent breakfast, now he's getting presents? After threatening to report them to the order? Life can't get any better then this. 'Sixteen' He said, now taking in what he had said. Two years until he can use magic whenever he wanted. He took the present and opened it. He gasped at the beautiful silver, waterproof watch.  
  
'Thank you, Uncle Vernon. How did you know I needed a new watch?' he said.  
  
'Because I don't see you wearing the old one, that's why. Now that, that's over with, Harry, we've received an invitation from Marge. She's invited us to spend a week with her in her summer home. Normally we would send you over to Mrs. Figg's, but under these circumstances, I am forced to ask you if you want to join-' Crack.  
  
A tall gray haired man with a long goatee stood before them, with his spectacles sparkling in the morning sun. Petunia shrieked and threw herself under the table, and Vernon swore and fell off his chair, then ran to the living room.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?' Harry said, grinning at his Aunt and Uncle, then standing up to join him.  
  
'Ah, Harry. How you've grown. I have just come to discuss some matters with your dear Aunt and Uncle, before they decide to leave somewhere and take you from the only protection you have. Hello Petunia,' he said, raising the tablecloth.  
  
'It's y-you. The one w-who brought h-him here.' She whimpered, pointing at Harry.  
  
'Ah yes, you've remembered. Now you must remember the letter I've left with you, concerning Harry's safety when I left him on your doorstep.' He paused, waiting for her to agree or disagree. She did neither, so he continued. 'In the wizard world right now, the wizard who murdered Harry's parents is back to his powerful self. Voldemort is back. He is no burglar or normal man with a firearm. He is extremely dangerous, and he has killed countless people with ease. Both your kind, and ours. No one is safe anymore. However, his motive for doing so is not just for amusement. No, the reason for all of this concerns Harry, and that is why we have made him live here, and not in his own world. Shortly before Harry was born, a prophecy or foretelling was made. This contained something that is doomed to happen in the future. The prophecy said that a boy born in the end of July, whose parents has fought and escaped Voldemort three times is bonded to Voldemort. This boy was marked. The prophecy also told us that this boy is the one who can defeat Voldemort. He must either kill Voldemort, or be killed by him. This boy is Harry Potter.'  
  
Harry looked to his shoelaces, as though fascinated by it through Dumbledore's whole speech. Petunia had slowly emerged from under the table, and sat on the farthest chair from Dumbledore. She flinched every time he moved. 'Are w-we in d-danger as well?' Petunia said, very quietly. 'Petunia, in the world right now, every single human being is in danger. Most are not aware of it. Like the non-magical folk, like yourselves. But Harry is the one in the most danger right now; he is the only way to Voldemort's downfall. This is why we need your help Petunia.' Dumbledore said, his eyes locked on Petunia. 'What can I do?' Petunia said in her normal voice, confidence restored. 'Petunia, the reason why I have made Harry stay in this house is because of your relation to Harry's Mother, Lily.' He said, while Petunia flinched at her name.  
  
'Let me explain. The only reason why Harry is not dead right now, and that Voldemort has not taken over the world as we know it, is because Lily died to save Harry. This is a type of magic that Voldemort cannot break. This creates a magical protection on Harry, and whenever he is near his mother, or his mother's blood, he is protected, and Voldemort cannot harm him. This is the same blood that runs in your veins, Petunia. And that creates a magical bond of protection between you and Harry. You cannot run away from it now Petunia. As accepting Harry into your house, you have provided a life-long protection for him.' Dumbledore said.  
  
'So what do you want me to do?' Petunia said, shaking. 'I am asking you to remain in this house with Harry, because anywhere other than here is where Harry might be in peril. If you are planning to go anywhere, your husband and son may go, but I am asking you to stay here and protect Harry. This is the only other alternative then actually taking you from your home, and bringing you to my headquarters. I am also asking you if my group of Aurors, or trained wizards for combat may stay in your house and use it for headquarters as well, because we cannot use any way of travel to move Harry at the moment, he might be intercepted into the wrong hands.' Dumbledore said slowly, in a calm voice.  
  
'WHAT?! But if Harry is supposed to be this all powerful w-wizard, why does he need my protection?' Petunia said, scowling.  
  
'Harry is only a teenager. Although he might be special in the arts of defense and attack, he is still young. He has not been trained. He does not know.' Dumbledore said.  
  
'And I am supposed to have dozens of people like you in my house?' Petunia said, defeated. Harry looked flabbergasted.  
  
'JUST WAIT ONE MINUTE.' Vernon yelled, striding into the kitchen.  
  
'We are supposed to leave my wife here with freaks like you in my house just so this disrespectful boy can live? I think not.' Vernon said, glaring at the wizard. 'Vernon, you may stay here if you wish, it is your choice to rather you would like to stay in a house with wizards all trained to protect Harry, as your wife has already agreed.'  
  
'Petunia, think about what you are saying. People like. PEOPLE LIKE HIM! IN OUR HOUSE! LIVING AND EATING LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE? IT'S NOT RIGHT PETUNIA, IT CANNOT BE DONE.' Vernon roared.  
  
'Vernon, there is nothing I can do. I have already accepted to protect him by letting him live in our house. I will be fine Vernon. You and Dudley will leave to Marge's house and I will stay here until Harry leaves for school. Then I will join you.' Petunia said shakily.  
  
Vernon glared at each of them in turn, and then softened. 'Alright dear, I will go and get Dudley ready, we will leave in the morning.' Vernon said, turning to leave.  
  
'Mr and Mrs Dursley, we will have to do something more official then just a verbal agreement. By signing this paper,' Dumbledore said, waving his wand.  
  
'You will agree to tell not a soul that your house is Headquarters to the order, and if you do, you will have to answer to me, and other trained wizards.' Petunia approached, and looked uncertainly at the quill Dumbledore had just conjured, then picked it up carefully and signed the parchment. Vernon also approached and quickly scribbled his name.  
  
'Delitesco' Dumbledore said, tapping the paper. It disappeared into thin air. 'Thank you for your patience, I will return tomorrow with the order. Harry, you may also alert your friends to join you, and I will collect them myself.'  
  
'Thank you professor, I will' Harry said, in a wide smile. He watched as his Headmaster disappeared in a loud crack, then took one look at his aunt and uncle, and dashed upstairs to his room.  
  
Harry could not believe what he had witnessed. He was going to have the order in his house, Hermione and Ron were going to be there right with him. He practically ran to his desk, and copied these words on two different sheets of parchment.  
  
Dear Ron *(and Hermione)* Something unbelievable has happened. Dumbledore came to my house and persuaded Aunt Petunia to make my house headquarters for the order. But she has to stay here because she . I'll explain when you are here. But Dudley and my Uncle Vernon are leaving. The whole order is going to be here! So write me back and tell me if you can come. Dumbledore will come to your houses to collect you. See you later, Harry  
  
He tied the letters to both of Hedwig's legs and shooed her out of the window. Wow, he thought. People are actually going to be at his house, and him not at theirs. He thought of any preparations he could make to his house, and then remembered where he was. His room was a total mess. He had to clean up, but not too clean, He remembered. Tonks liked his room messy.  
  
After stacking all his presents neatly in a corner of his room, he found the book that had fell out of his Pranks book. He opened the leather cover and read inside: The Diary of Lily Evans. No Peeking! His own mother's diary. He thought. What a treasure.  
  
He read the first entry which told how she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter.  
  
'- I was reading my favorite book in my room, when I heard screams coming from downstairs. I opened the door and a whirr of brown met my eyes. And I was ever so surprised that I almost fainted. An owl sat on my shoulder and held out a scroll of writing in her beak.  
  
"Lily Evans, you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-"'  
  
He read the tales of her journey to Diagon Alley and tales of what house she hoped she was going to be in, until he met an entry that made him smile.  
  
'Today was my first day at Hogwarts. This place is amazing. I was so scared when we went to the sorting ceremony. I thought we had to prove ourselves worthy to each house with our most complex spell, so I ended up engulfing the whole room in smoke. I am going to kill that black haired boy with glasses who told me to say "Complexus" and wave my wand when they put the hat on my head. He always stares at me when were in the same room. It's so annoying-'  
  
He turned the page and found another page folded between the two pages.  
  
He picked it up and unfolded it, and met his father's messy writing, very much like his own.  
  
'Today, I met the girl that I am going to marry. Her name is Milly Blevins, or something like that. But who cares. She is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
(the "o"s continued for another 3 paragraphs) pretty, and she likes me. I can tell. My older brother told me that when someone likes you, they always ignore you. And she NEVER looks at me at all. I am so lucky. I also met a boy named Sirius Black. He's a nutcase. Much like me. We're gonna be the bestest friends. I also met another boy named Remus. He always looks really tired. He keeps on yawning all the time and at dinner he fell asleep on his mash potatoes, then woke up with a carrot on his forehead. This other little whiner keeps following us around; I don't know his name 'cause he never talks. So I'll just call him Bob for now. Well that's all for tonight, Sirius is going to poke fun at me for keeping a journal.'  
  
Harry had laughed all the way through his father's entry. He secretly wished he could have met him. He would have been so cool. He walked back to his bookcase, and fished out the album again. He sat on his bed at stared at a picture of his mother and father dancing at their wedding. And thought, if he does die, it won't be so bad. Just like Lupin said. He'd finally get to meet his parents.  
  
(Wow, I wrote a chapter that even depressed me. I even laughed when I read the carrot stuck to Remus' forehead part. HAHAH I'm so weird. Anyways, the only time where I get a chapter done so fast is on the weekend. And tomorrow I won't be able to write because I have a pile of homework waiting for me. So the next chapter will come out on Wednesday, latest. Well please review and tell me what you think of my story, :) pointers, or any opinions. Thanks!) 


	6. Chapter 5

[HAH I said in my last comment that I would update the following weekend, look at me now. A month later. Oh well, let's just hope my inspiration for writing this story is still there. Thanks to all the reviewers, I LOVE YA!]  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
The next day at the Dursleys, there was much bustling and scurrying around. Each person with a different problem.  
  
"Where in the bloody hell is that tea that Ripper adores? If I come to Marge's house without that tea, that dog will be patrolling me day and night!" Said Vernon.  
  
"Muuuuuuuuuuuum!! Harry finished my favorite cookies! You HAVE to go to the store and get more now. I WANT THEM NOW!!!!!" Dudley yelled, while dropping himself to the ground and pounding his fists on the floor.  
  
Petunia was kneeling by her bed, hands together in a prayer, while shaking uncontrollably. "Heavenly father, hear thy prayer. Protect me from those monstrous beasts who are invading our happy home..". Harry, on the other hand, was up in his room, sprawled out on his bed, exhausted from all the preparations he had made. For at least a dozen people will be living in his house, and he had to make sure that everyone would be comfortable. Harry was very happy that there was WIZARDS coming to his residence, because having a dozen people who were all fascinated by even a coat hanger, spelled trouble.  
  
"Dudley get off the floor, Petunia! Were leaving in 10 minutes. Our flight gets in at 11:00, and the news reporter said that the airports are all very busy today." There was a shout of "Amen" from upstairs, and then a blanched figure made it's way slowly down the stairs. "Petunia, are you sure that you want to stay here? It will only take 15 minutes to get you a ticket.." called Vernon, opening the front door.  
  
"No Vernon, it is my responsibility to protect H-Harry and our home. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Petunia said, shaking head to toe.  
  
"Petunia, I don't care what you say, I will never trust those freaks under our roof." Said Vernon. "So just in case, I hid the you know what in the cupboard, fully loaded. There's another box in our dresser drawer." He added in a whisper.  
  
"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Vernon called.  
  
Harry, jumped off his bed in alarm and ran out of his bedroom and down the stairs, only to meet The Dursleys packed up and ready to go.  
  
"This is going to be great," he thought. He didn't even mind his aunt being with him, because at least one of his relatives were experienced in the presence of wizards and witches, even though they are terrified of the sentence "Jiggery Pokery". "I want you to treat your aunt with the utmost respect. And tell all of YOUR people who are going to be here, to do the same. Remember, your aunt is staying here to save your filthy skin from some Voldycork maniac. So if you protect her she will protect you." Vernon finished. Just then there was a flash of bright fire in the air, then out of nowhere Fawks appeared, carrying a piece of parchment in her beak.  
  
Harry smiled, and looked around him. Vernon had dived behind the couch, and had his hands over his eyes, Petunia had lunged forward to close the door and was now laying face down on the ground, Dudley was failing to force himself into a closet, due to his whale-sized body.  
  
"Fawks!" Harry cried, and strode over to the glowing phoenix that was hovering perfectly in the air.  
  
"What are you doing here," he exclaimed, taking the parchment from her beak. Fawks bowed to Harry, and then disappeared in a shower of golden light.  
  
Harry, I am sending this notice to inform you that the order will be apparating at your residence at quarter after 9. Mr. Weasley will be arriving with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with a port key. It will be safest to stay at your residence until the end of summer, but the order will be guarding you whenever you will be outside of it.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry had begun to be irritated. If Dumbledore was going to box Harry into his own house, he would not co-operate. Harry looked at his watch. It was 9:14. Vernon slowly rose from his position on the floor and was purple with rage.  
  
"What was-"  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Harry interrupted, but was too late.  
  
CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. Wizards had begun to appear from every angle of his house. Suddenly, two tall, red haired twins popped out of thin air, pushing Harry flat on his back.  
  
"Well hello Harry!" One of them started. "Fancy meeting you here" The other one finished.  
  
"Fred, George. Glad to see you, but do you really have to land on me?"  
  
There was a loud shriek, and one thin, one raging, and one fat person flew out of the front door, slamming it behind them. "I gather that those were your relatives?" George said, with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"If you can relate them to me, yes" Harry said, returning the grin.  
  
"Well I for one would have rather landed on your cousin, he would have acted like a nice cushion" Fred said thoughtfully.  
  
"Think of that next time for me Fred," Harry said, massaging his back. They all got up and went to meet the other members of the order who had just previously apparated.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Harry shouted, and ran over to his ex-Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. He looked a mess. His eyes were dark and sunk in. His hair was almost completely gray, his hands were shaking, and his robes were shabbier then ever. He looked like a man who had grown old too fast, who had experienced and lost too much in too short of a time. "Ah, there you are Harry. Where are your Aunt and Uncle? We are supposed to have a little talk with them before your uncle-"  
  
The door slowly creaked open, and a thin figure entered. She screamed at the sight of Lupin, and streaked up the stairs. Harry and Lupin looked at each other, shrugged and followed her.  
  
"Well I say, I hate a house tha's always so neat." Mundungus said, opening the closet door.  
  
"Oi! Harry me lad. Nice house you got 'ere. I'll fit in nice. Was that your cousin in tha' closet there? Migh' say he could've ate ya, if he was 'ungry enough." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yep, that was him. My aunt made him go on a diet, but he didn't lose a pound." Harry said from the top of the stairs. Lupin and Harry walked to his Aunt's and Uncle's room, and knocked.  
  
"Mrs. Dursley, my name is Remus Lupin, and I am one of the members of the Order. I am here strictly to protect Harry, and all the others and myself will not cause you any harm. I am very thankful for your acceptance for the order members to live here, with you, and for your will to stay here to protect Harry. Again, I know that you are not on speaking terms with people from the magical world, but you must understand why we have to be here. I wish to talk to you and your husband about the living arrangements for the time we are here. We wish nothing but to talk. Please open the door, and join myself and the others." Lupin said.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, if you would like, all the members of the order can go to the dining room, and I will escort you to them. Remember they will not attack you or anything. They're here to protect you and me." Harry said slowly into the door.  
  
The door opened slowly, and a shaking Petunia wearing a necklace with a cross on it, emerged, and said " T-That's alright, H-Harry, I-I'll j-join you now."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Dursley. I will round up the order members and if you will, please fetch your husband." Lupin said, and then set off down the stairs.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry and Petunia went downstairs, and went out the front door, intending to get Vernon and Dudley. They found them both sitting in their car, peering out the windows.  
  
"Vernon, they wish just to talk to us for a little while. Let's go." Petunia said firmly.  
  
"All right, dear. Dudley, stay here." Vernon said quietly. Dudley whimpered in reply. Harry, Vernon and Petunia walked through the front door silently. They went into the dinning room and met the entire order. They stood in the doorway, and Vernon said the first words.  
  
"All right. I want to make a few rules clear. There will be no black magic or white magic or whatever, on myself or my family throughout your entire stay here. This is my house, so you will respect it and keep it the way it is. You will also protect my wife." He said bravely.  
  
"All right, we respect your rules Mr. Dursley. Again, we will never perform magic on yourself or any members of your family, except in extreme causes." Lupin said.  
  
"Like wh-" suddenly there was a loud boom, and four people fell out of midair, clutching a burnt towel and crashing into a side table where the Dursleys stood. They both screamed and flew into the kitchen.  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!" A teen-aged girl screamed, and she flew forward, enveloping Harry in a tight hug and obstructing his vision with mass amounts of bushy brown hair.  
  
"Hermione get off I can't breathe" Harry said, winded.  
  
"Hehe, sorry Harry. We just missed you so much! And I cannot believe we are staying at your house, we're going to have so much fun! Except that we can't do magic, well we never can during the summer. Well in a couple of years we can, oh I cannot wait!" She said all of this very fast and in what seemed to be only one breath. "Calm down Hermione sheesh!" Ron said.  
  
"Hey Harry, ha ha, I see the runt actually grew. Good for you mate." Ron said, patting Harry on the back.  
  
"Shove off Ron." Harry said, laughing.  
  
"Harry! What a lovely house you have. Ahhh, I see you have a fellytone here. Aren't these muggles ingenious?"  
  
"That's a TE-LE-PHONE Mr. Weasley" Harry said, shaking his hand. "Hey Ginny, how are you and Dean" Harry said chuckling. Ginny blanched, looked at Ron who was currently grimacing, and whispered to Harry,  
  
"We're fine, just don't mention Dean around Ron, or else he'll destroy your house like a hippogriff in a rampage." "Thanks for the warning," Harry said, looking puzzled at Ron.  
  
"Really, there is no need to resort to this Mr. Dursley" Lupin said loudly. In the kitchen, Vernon was covering Petunia, holding a candlestick high in the air, and swishing it around him every time Lupin took a step closer. "That sudden appearance is called "using a portkey". When a group of people want to get to a destination very quickly they use a portkey which transports them to their destination at a pre-arranged time." Lupin said slowly.  
  
Vernon lowered the candlestick, and looked at his watch.  
  
"Mr.. uh Rufus, I will have to be leaving shortly. It is minutes to ten and my flight is leaving at 11." Vernon said. "Thank you Mr. Dursley for your co-operation, and don't worry, it won't take long." Lupin said. They proceeded to the dinning room, Petunia walking tightly by Vernon's side. "Mr, and Mrs Dursley, I am here to explain to you about the task for the order. The Order, or the Order of the Phoenix, is a group of trained wizards all united together to fight against the forces of Lord Voldemort and his followers. Now I think Dumbledore has explained the prophecy to you, so I will not waste my time telling it again.-"  
  
"What about the prophecy? It was broken! No one knows anything about it now." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron, I'll explain later." Harry said softly. Ron gave Harry a confused look, and nodded.  
  
"Here with us now, we have myself, Remus Lupin," he gave a bow. "Mundungus Fletcher," He gave a wink, "Kingsley Shacklebot, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Eliphas Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur, Molly, and Bill Weasley," They all bowed in turn,  
  
"And Albus Dumbledore who will be arriving shortly. We will guard Harry whenever he is not in this house, because under the current consequences he is not safe anywhere but here." Lupin said.  
  
"We won't all be here at the same time," Molly started, "Most of us have many tasks to do for Dumbledore. All we want is for Harry to be safe. Oh and, we forgot to introduce, my sons Fred, George and Ron, and my daughter Ginny." Who each waved, "And Hermione, Harry and Ron's friend from school. They're all too young to be in the order, but they are all very keen to help us out." "And some of us are old enough to be in the order but certain members won't let us in" Fred said.  
  
"Don't test me Fred" Molly warned threateningly. "Oh, and one more thing to explain," Tonks said.  
  
"I am a metamorphagus, or a person who is able to change their appearance at will, so you might see a different person entering your house at times, but it's always me. Let me demonstrate." Tonks scrunched up her face like he was being stabbed repeatedly with a hot poker, and changed her hair from short, brown and thin, to long, blonde and wavy, her nose from long and pointy to short and round, and her eyes from blue to brown.  
  
"Voila!" She said, taking a bow. They all laughed and clapped. Vernon and Petunia stood motionless with their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. "Please, we do not want you to be afraid of us. Were here to help. Another thing we might be doing often is apparating or appearing out of thin air. That is just a way for us wizards to travel, so do not be alarmed by the cracking sounds you might hear." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Well it is very close to 11. Uncle Vernon, you don't want to miss your flight. "W-What? Oh, r-right." Vernon stuttered. He pulled his wife to the front door.  
  
"Petunia, I'm very sorry I have to leave you with these freaks. Are you sure you do not want to come with us?" Vernon said as he embraced her. "Freaks they may be, they still are here to protect Harry and I. Don't worry about me Vernon, I'll be with you in Florida very shortly.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So, this is your house Harry" Hermione said, looking around.  
  
"Yup this is it, let's go put your stuff in the rooms" Harry said, and he, Ron and Hermione made for the stairs.  
  
"Hermione, where's Crookshanks?" Ron said, but Hermione didn't answer.  
  
He turned around and she stood there. Rooted to the spot in the dinning room, she faced everyone, who were looking at her curiously. She was swaying and her eyes were falling.  
  
"He will prevail. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is gaining strength; he alone will have the courage and power to rid us of evil. He will have many followers that will aid him in his outcome, but will lose many on the path.. to.. victory." She shook her head and looked around.  
  
"Oh right, I'll get my stuff Harry, I'm right behind you!" 


End file.
